Dumbledore's gift
by Shadow.SSJ
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has never abandoned Severus Snape, not even after his own death. When Snape unexpectedly survives, his mentor gives him one final gift.


Disclaimer: All recognisable characters and places are the property of J.K. Rolling

Summary: Albus Dumbledore has never abandoned Severus Snape, not even after his own death. When Snape unexpectedly survives, his mentor gives him one final gift.

A/N: Since I first read the last tome back in 2007, I was left with a bitter taste concerning Severus Snape's last moments. I felt – and still fell – like he was cheated. I will try to rectify this here. Hope you enjoy my attempt.

Also, English is not my native language, so if there are mistakes please feel free to tell me, it will only help me improve.

 **LINE BREAK**

" _Look...at...me... " he whispered. (_ _1)_

Holding tightly the vial in his left hand, Harry Potter looked up in Severus Snape's dark orbs. Within a few seconds, he saw a torrent of emotions pass in those eyes. Snape's grip on his robes slackened and a flash of hurt passed in the man's eyes. Harry closed his eyes and, taking a deep breath, took the hand of the man lying on the floor, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Standing up, he turned to get back to the castle, clueless to the fact that his former teacher was still breathing, although only barely.

 **LINE BREAK**

Hours later, Harry was wandering the castle, lost in toughs. He found himself in front of the Head's office for the third time this night. Feeling the need to talk, he got up the stairs and into the office, finding it in the exact same state he left it, with the Pensive on the desk.

"Harry."

Upon hearing his name, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice looked for the source of the voice, meeting the blue eyes of former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"I am so proud of you my boy" said a smiling Dumbledore.

"I wasn't alone, Professor" answered Harry.

"I know my boy, I know."

"If it wasn't for Professor Snape, we would..."

The young man stopped mid sentence, becoming rigid.

"Professor Snape! We completely forgot him, we left him in the Shrieking Shack! I have to go Professor!" yelled the boy, halfway down the stairs, leaving behind the blue-eyed Headmaster's portrait, whose eyes were no longer twinkling.

 **LINE BREAK**

When Harry entered in the Shack, followed by Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, they were surprised to find the phoenix waiting beside the fallen man. As soon as he saw them, Fawkes began chirping urgently at them, as if commanding them to hurry. Not wasting any more time, both adults and Harry knelt beside Snape and the auror checked for a pulse.

"He's alive, but barely. We have to bring him to Poppy immediately" said the man in his low voice.

"How is that possible? I saw him die, his eyes were empty... Was it you Fawkes?"

The phoenix nodded, but then begun singing urgently once again. Kingsley told Harry to step aside while Arthur conjured a stretcher and cautiously levitated Snape on it.

"We need to use as little magic on him as possible, it could worsen his state. Harry, look for anything he could have used and then come back to the castle as soon as possible" instructed Kingsley.

"I've got his wand here, take it with him, I'll catch up soon."

The men nodded and then exchanged a glance. They slowly lifted the stretcher and went back to the castle, bringing with them the unconscious man and the Phoenix who refused to go anywhere else but onto the man's chest, as if to protect him.

 **LINE BREAK**

Poppy Pomfrey was literally running from patient to patient, healing the worst of the injuries, leaving the easy one be healed by the likes of Molly Weasley or Pomona. So taken by her task, she didn't even have time to fully realise the extent of what had just taken place on the school's ground. She was focused on finishing closing the gash on Mister Longbottom's arm, when she was interrupted by one frantic Harry Potter. Seeing the boy so panicked, Poppy was seized by a sense of dread. She turned to face the boy and her heart stopped when she saw the reason of Potter's frantic calls. On a stretcher, paler than Death itself, was the very man she had been thinking about this whole year. She was used to seeing him injured, very badly even, but not this pale. She approached the men and knelt down to be to the level of the Slytherin.

"Severus... What happened to him?"

"He was bitten by Riddle's snake almost six hours ago! I was sure he was dead when we left him in..."

"Calm down Mister Potter, one thing at a time. You said he was bitten by the snake, six hours ago? And you bring him to me only now? Does any of you know if he has taken anything? A potion perhaps? "

"Harry found a vial around the spot where he collapsed. I think it must be the same anti-venin that was used when I was bitten two years ago. He must have expected this and took it before he went to the shack."

"When we got to him, Fawkes was beside him. He probably used his tears, but I can't confirm it" added the Auror.

The scarlet bird nodded once more and took flight to get to one of the free cots that were brought for the worst cases. Snape was laid down on the cot and Poppy begun her usual routine, using diagnosis spell and evaluating her patient's state.

"He has indeed used the anti-venin. Fawkes did a great job with the wound in his neck. His throat was ripped, but the arteries were mercifully not touched. If they were, he would have been dead within seconds. He also has internal injuries which can be troublesome. I have to fix those before I can give him blood replenishing potions" said the healer in a crisp tone.

The healer started chanting healing spells and casting new diagnosis spell each time she finished a chant. At this point, Arthur had left to join and assist his wife in taking care of the students and Kingsley had left to patrol the grounds. Harry was observing the healer working, mesmerized by her. He could sadly tell that she was used to this routine. He was startled out of his musing when his former Head of House put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He turned to look at her and felt the weight of her sorrow and guilt as if it were his own.

"It's not your fault Professor."

"I should have known... I should have known better than to turn my back on him without asking for an explanation" came the weary reply.

"We all turned our backs on him Minerva. He played his role in all this too well" said Poppy between two healing spells.

"But..."

"There is no _buts_ Minerva. Now come here, I will need your help. Mister Potter, could you go and fetch the last of the blood replenishing stock that is in the cupboard in my office? Third shelf from the top, on the far left."

"Yes Madam."

"You could have summoned them. Want to keep him away?"

"Indeed, I need to fix that injury he has on his lower back."

"I see. What do you need me for?"

"Nothing, for now. I just need to keep you close, just in case."

"You mean that you want to keep me close in case I have a nervous breakdown."

"That too. Now turn around."

Harry arrived just as Poppy was turning her patient back on his back. She took one of the vial and emptied its content in his mouth, massaging his partly healed throat to help him swallow. She heaved a heavy sight and conjured a chair just before letting herself fall on it.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked the boy.

"The next few hours will tell us. He's not out of danger yet" answered Poppy.

"What do we do now?" this time it was Minerva.

"We wait and hope he will get better. We need to monitor his vitals regularly and give him a dose of blood replenishing potion every hour or so. Even if he survives, he may never wake up, and if he ever wakes up, I can't tell what state of mind he will be in."

Suddenly feeling extremely exhausted, Poppy closed her eyes and rubbed them, trying to get rid of the fatigue. She knew that Severus wasn't out of the woods yet, but between knowing it and actually vocalizing it... Many questions were swirling in her mind, but each answers only brought more questions.

 **LINE BREAK**

The next few days passed in a blur. People were coming in and out of the school, aurors were doing rounds on the grounds, others came to help repairing the damages and families came to mourn their fallen ones. The children who had remained at school were sent back home to their families and those who had nowhere to go were cared for at the school.

For now, Hogwarts was the new headquarter of the Order. On the second morning, Ministry officials came to discuss with the Order. Many of the followers of Voldemort were still at large, but the ones who had taken part to what would later be referred to as _Hogwarts' Battle_ had either surrendered of been killed.

Those who had been badly injured were transferred to St-Mungo's hospital, with the exception of Severus Snape. The former spy's case being a particular one, the Order and the Ministry had decided it was best to keep him at the school. A decision concerning his future would need to be made through a trial, but for now since he was in no state to escape or injure anyone, they felt it safe enough to keep him in the hospital wing.

One afternoon, Poppy was woken by someone frantically shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and within seconds she was standing at Severus bedside. His eyes were open and he was trashing in the bed like a devil.

"He's having a panic attack. Restrain his arms and legs!" she barked at the two men that were present - Bill and Charlie Weasley she noted - .

She summoned the most potent calming draught she had in her stock while Molly's sons restrained Severus the best they could. She talk calming nonsense to him – to no avail – and forced him to swallow the potion. Almost immediately he went limp and drop back on the cot, shivering.

"What happened?"

"We were passing near your chair when he woke up. He began panicking immediately. We woke you up right then" answered the oldest.

"Shh. You're safe Severus, you are at Hogwarts. Everything's over. You're safe now."

She kept reassuring him, but the panic wouldn't leave his eyes, not that it was surprising. This was different than anything she ever had to deal before when it came to this man.

"We won Sir. Everything's over" said Charlie Weasley.

At this, Severus' head turned to face the young man. He looked utterly confused, but there was something else in his eyes that Poppy couldn't quite read, was it hurt, regret?

Alerted by the commotion, Mister Potter came, followed by Miss Granger and the two youngest Weasley. As soon as his eyes caught the dark haired teen, the Potions Master visibly stiffened. Potter tentatively offered his hand, then sensing it was safe, he grabbed the older man's one. They exchange a long look, then the boy spoke.

"We won Sir."

"H... How?" he rasped.

"Don't strain your voice Sir. The memories helped a lot. To make a short story : I had to willingly go to Riddle and let him kill me in order to defeat him. His cursed didn't work, obviously. Afterward we duelled and his spell backfired. Bellatrix is dead too. And... the Malfoy are safe."

The Potions Master dropped his gaze at this, not knowing how to feel. The Dark Lord was dead and the boy was alive. He was confused, the boy's explanation didn't make sense. He was suddenly overwhelmed whit a wave of nausea and had to shut his eyes thigh to will the nausea to pass. Sensing it was time to leave, the boy squeezed his hand once more.

"Thank you Sir. Thank you for everything you did for us. You should get some rest now."

They shared another long look before Severus closed his eyes again and fell asleep. Still holding his former teacher's hand, the Golden Boy observed the man's sleeping face for a moment, before turning around and joining his friends again.

 **LINE BREAK**

One week after the battle, freshly appointed Minister Kinsgley shacklebolt was sitting in his office. He was currently reading one of his aurors report for the third time. While Minerva Mcgonagall had to take care of bringing Hogwarts back in shape, he, had to take care of cleaning the Ministry. Of course, he had plenty of help, but it was a very long and tiring process.

The Minister's musing was interrupted by knocking. A tall man with greying beard entered and introduced himself. The man dropped an official looking roll of parchment on his desk.

" I am part of the team who has been working on assuring that the will of the many deceased of last week are properly taken care of. We tough that it would be better he you would take care of this particular one yourself. Good day, Minister."

With that, the man left. Now Curious, Kingsley looked at the roll of parchment, noting that the seal was still intact.

"It must have been sealed so that only the minister can open it" mused the man.

He picked the roll and as he had tough, the seal broke. Unrolling the first sheet, he gasped upon reading the name on the will.

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 **LINE BREAK**

Minerva was just finishing the repairs on the wall on the sixth floor on the east side when she decided that tea and biscuits were in order. While she walked down the halls, she was musing over the last week. Many things had changed and funerals had been discussed. Funerals... So many children had fallen, students and ex-students alike. They were all her children. She hadn't time to properly mourn yet and she dreaded the moment when realisation would hit her. The war in itself was over, but they were far from done. Many of Tom's followers were still walking free and most of them were not wearing the Dark Mark, those were the one that were the most dangerous.

Heaving a sight, Minerva pushed the door of the hospital wing open. She could hear Poppy humming to herself in her office and went to join her. The Mediwitch looked as exhausted has she herself felt. The transfiguration teacher knocked lightly to make her presence known and took a seat beside her friend when she smiled at her.

"How are you Minerva?"

"As good as can be expected in those circumstances I guess."

"I was going to check on Severus and then have tea. Would you care to join me once I'm done with the brooding beauty?"

"Certainly. Now tell me, how is he?"

"As good as can be expected" was the evasive response.

Poppy went to care for her patient and came back only ten minutes later. She sat back in front of her office and busied herself with the tea. Once done, she put a cup in front of her friend and placed a biscuit thin between the two of them. Poppy looked the teacher in the eyes, her best no-nonsense scowl firmly in place.

"How are you Minerva?"

"To be honest, right now I don't know how to feel about all of this. I can't refrain myself from resenting Severus for everything that happened last year. I don't know who I resent most tough. I resent Albus for not telling any of us of his plans. During the past week, I didn't have the time, nor the courage to go up the Head's office and confront his portrait about it."

Poppy never had the chance to give her toughs on the matter, because they were interrupted by Kingsley Shaklebolt. The man looked troubled and nervous.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but I need to discuss with the Headmistress immediately."

"Whatever you have to say can be discussed in front of Poppy. What is it Kingsley?"

"I would highly suggest that you remain seated then."

 **LINE BREAK**

 _May 1_ _st_ _, 1997_

 _Minerva, if you are reading this, then it means Harry has succeeded in defeating Tom. At this moment, I know that my end is near. I want you to thrust Severus, don't be too harsh on the boy, he only did what I have asked of him._

 _The curse in my hand is spreading, I don't have much time. Severus gave me a year at most and this year is nearing its end. When the time comes, Severus will have to end my life. Yes Minerva, I'm ashamed of asking that of him. He is strong, I have faith in him as much as I have in you._

 _Once this is all over, Severus will need your support more than ever. I'm afraid he won't survive next year, but if he does, I thrust you to be there for him. Next year won't be easy, but if all goes according to my hopes, Severus will be Headmaster and will be able to protect the students and the faculty. Student will be injured, I know, but hopefully none of them will be permanently scared._

 _I won't ask you to forgive me, Minerva, but I ask you to forgive Severus._

 _In the next part of this letter, you will find many evidences of Severus' work for the order. My portrait will be able to provide even more evidences, for I cannot predict the future._

 _Good bye my friend,_

 _Albus._

 _P.S. Don't forget Minerva,_ after all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. (2)

 **LINE BREAK**

Tears were flowing freely down Minerva's face. She stood, hands shaking, then trusted the letter to Poppy, who read it. Kingsley stood respectfully aside, waiting for one of them to speak first. It was Poppy who spoke first.

"Ho dear..."

"It fits with what Harry Potter told us. Except that with these letters, we have enough proof to hope to keep him out of Azkaban."

"Letters? There are more letters?"

"Yes Minerva, there is one for each Head of House, one for Poppy one for Harry, and... One for Severus. "

Without a word, Minerva stormed out of the hospital wing and went to confront Albus' portrait.

 **LINE BREAK**

Several hours later, Minerva came back in Poppy's office, eyes red, hands still trembling. She patiently waited for Poppy, who was taking care of Severus. When the matron came back, Minerva had prepared some more tea.

"Now tell me Poppy, how is he?"

"Resentful"

"Resentful?"

"He's bound to be resentful Minerva. Severus wasn't expecting to survive. Now, he was saved when he didn't want to."

"Yes, I can picture why he would resent being alive..."

"Indeed you do."

"Did you give him..."

"No not yet, he wasn't awake. He is now tough; I was planning on letting it on his bedside table so he could read it when he is ready."

"Can I speak with him?"

"You can, but don't get your hopes too high Minerva."

"I will try..."

 **LINE BREAK**

The young man was in a half-sitting position, staring out the window. From where she was, Minerva could observe him. He looked sick – that was to be expected -, his tall frame was too thin, thinner than she had ever seen him, which made him look fragile. She could also see how exhausted he looked, the dark circles under his eyes were so thick that Minerva wondered how she had never noticed them before.

If Severus had noticed her presence, he didn't make a move to let her know. She decided to approach him and wait for him to speak, which he didn't. Heaving a sight, she conjured a chair and sat beside his bed.

"I know you noticed my presence Severus."

Still no answer.

"I'm truly sorry Severus."

The dark haired man didn't make a move.

"Severus, talk to me, sneer, yell, anything for heaven's sake."

When he didn't react again, Minerva decided that she would try a different tactic. Severus himself would call her hypocrite for using such Slytherin tactics, but if he reacted, she was ready to face his wrath.

"Tell me, why did you kill Albus? Why did you do it Severus"

When he clenched his jaw, Minerva decided to continue.

"Why didn't you ask for help when you could? We could have helped you if only you would have let us."

"Why don't ask _him_?"

"Albus portrait won't say a thing Severus." That was a lie.

"I have nothing to tell to any of you. You wouldn't believe me anyway, you never did." he snarled.

"There you are : snarling. Here is the Severus I know. When you are ready, just let me know. I'll be there for you Severus. I won't abandon you again, even if it means that you will be the death of me."

The Transfiguration teacher rose from her chair and turned around to leave. The scroll of parchment she dropped on the bedside table didn't go unnoticed by Severus.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _Hello my dear Boy,_

 _First, let me let you know how much I am proud of you. I knew you could do it Severus. If you are reading this, then Tom is no more. I am very glad that you survived my boy. You deserve it. Now your own life is given back to you._

 _When I tough that the situation was dire, you were there to remind me that it wasn't over. You are a strong man, my boy. You have many good qualities, don't ever doubt that. I've known very few with such intelligence and devotion. To those who can appreciate sarcasm, you have a very good sense of humour. I always enjoyed our chess session, were we could chat. I know that behind the scowl, you enjoyed it too. Don't doubt yourself Severus._

 _The next months are going to be difficult for you I'm afraid. Some will doubt you, but some will help, don't push them away. Try to smile a little more my boy, you deserve as much. I sincerely hope that you will have many opportunities to practice._

 _You don't owe me anything Severus, you never did. If one of us owes anything to the other, it is I. I have arranged something that I hope will help you in your future. I provided the Ministry with evidences of your work as a spy for the light and proofs that I my death was my own wish. I don't expect you to forgive me for that one, but I expect you to forgive yourself tough._

 _It is not much compared to what I owe you Severus, but I grant you all of my belongings. Should you have a hard time settling in your new life, money won't be an issue. I also have a little cottage that I am sure you will appreciate. There is enough room for all of your precious books, and a modest potions lab. Do improve it to your liking tough._

 _Don't be bitter my boy. Life wasn't easy on you._ I _was hard on you, too. Now you have an opportunity to make what you want of your life, now that you fully own it. Be proud of yourself, don't forget the lessons you learned and live._

 _I will forever care for you Severus. Even after all this time. Always._

 _Albus._

 **LINE BREAK**

Both women were watching every reactions of the young man. They were heartbroken as they watched him cry, as he reread the letter over and over again. Poppy had had a calming draught ready just in case, but was glad to notice that he wouldn't need it. They approached him silently, not saying a word. No word was needed, there were none that could ease this soul anyway. Poppy put a hand on the man's shoulder and was surprised, but glad when he turned and started sobbing in her shoulder. On the other side of the bed, Minerva was patting him in the back in soothing circles. They let him cry until he could no more and fell in an exhausted sleep.

 **LINE BREAK**

May 16th 1998

 **FORMER DEATH-EATER TURNED SPY SEVERUS SNAPE IS EXONERATED**

 _Former Death-Eater, turned spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Severus Snape, was exonerated this afternoon during his trial. The wizenmagot, presided by newly appointed Minister, auror Kinglsey Shaklebolt, was provided with many evidences that Severus Snape has only acted under Albus Dumbledore's order on the night when he ended the Headmaster's life – see page 4 for further details – and kept doing so after Dumbledore's death. When Snape got out of the courtroom, escorted by two aurors, and ask why he killed Albus Dumbledore, his only response has been "For the Greater Good". – See full article on page 2 - ._

 _ **Daily Prophet**_

 **LINE BREAK**

Severus was looking at his list, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. His belongings that he would need were all packed. Nodding approvingly, he went back in the big living room and sat down in his comfy armchair that he had bought a few weeks before. The next day, he was going back to Hogwarts. He had hesitated in the beginning. Hogwarts held many bad memories he wanted to forget, like he had wanted to forget the ones at Spinner End. But in the end, he had come to realise that he didn't want to forget most of them. His memories at Hogwarts, especially the one of his adult life, were part of him ; in order to move on, he had to accept them.

Dumbledore had wanted him to make his own choices and enjoy his life. That was why Severus had moved to the little cottage and that was why he had accepted the post as the DADA teacher. He had discussed his contract with Minerva for more than three hours, but he was satisfied with the outcome. Horace had decided to stay one more year. Severus would help with the new apprentice who would take over the next year. When he wasn't teaching, he was free to leave the castle whenever he wanted to spend the day home, as long as the Slytherins were able to contact him easily. He had offered to keep brewing for Poppy, because he enjoyed it, not because he felt compelled to. St-Mungo had offered him a contract as a brewer, but he had declined. However, he had offered to brew the very complicated potions, as long as they paid for the ingredients.

For the very first time, Severus was happy with his life. He knew that he could quit teaching whenever he wanted, which was probably why he went back to it. That, and the fact that he could teach the subject he wanted. Dumbledore has given him the best of gift : his life.

Yes, he was content. The children would have to get over the shock of seeing him smile...

 **End**

* * *

1\. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, chapter 32: The Elder Wand

2\. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone


End file.
